


erase your social

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Smut, Subspace, Topping from the Bottom, and he just wants to get off :(, bottom kang younghyun | young k, jae jae is stressed :(, power bottom!brian, subtop!jae, top park jaehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where jaehyung is stressed and well – needs to get off. and brian is just the right person to help him.





	erase your social

**Author's Note:**

> ahh ok!!! i’ve read almost all the day6 fics on the tag, and i wanted to write a jaehyungparkian smut with subtop!jae cos he’d seem so cute when flustered and trying to fuck bri bri and he gets teased :(
> 
> not proof read either oopsies

lower case intended.

 

to say that jaehyung was stressed, was well, an understatement. it was the last month of every day6, and he wanted to make sure the album was  _perfect._ sure, he wasn’t the leader persay, but he was the face of day6.  _he_ was the one with the twitter account,  _he_ was the one who made the band more popular. he also was a host of after school club, along with kevin and jimin. he just – he wanted everything to go well. he didn’t want to let the fans down.

he always usually gets stressed easily. he can’t help it; it’s just how he is. no matter how chill and laidback he looked to everyone else, he was always panicking inside, always afraid he was doing something wrong. sometimes, he doubts himself. more like – a lot. especially now. he just couldn’t wrap his head around that he was actually in the band!

and he  _really_ couldn’t wrap his head around that he was boyfriends with  _the_ brian kang! he had such an amazing boyfriend. with beautiful brown eyes, lucious hair. younghyun has such a gorgeous smile, jae just  _adores_ it. sometimes, he finds his boyfriend maybe too perfect. meaning, he ended up pointing out all of his flaws, and having a breakdown and saying just awful things about himself. and god, brian  _hated_ seeing him like this. he absolutely hated seeing his usually smiling, happy bubbly jae, so sad. 

and today, was one of those days. their manager needed jaehyung’s vocal recordings by tomorrow, and jae felt like he was no where near done. he decided to take a break. he logged onto twitter, and he saw tweets about him. and brian. he saw how the fans always praised younghyun, saying he’s beautiful. and of course,  _of course_ he found bri just as beautiful as the fans did, but he couldn’t help to feel a little insecure. his boyfriend was so, perfect. and he was just, boring. he had to wear stupid glasses because his stupid eyesight was bad, he had a smile he hated. he looked like chicken little, for god’s sake!

so there he was, in his and brians’ shared studio, crying. he didn’t really know why he was crying. sure, he was insecure and feeling a bit down, but he usually never cried  _this_ much. 

he was just so– stressed. he needed a break, he needed to be taken care of, he needed younghyun.

so with shaky hands and glossy cheeks due to tears, he called his boyfriend to come pick him up. and brian being brian, he just  _knew_ what his boyfriend needed. he needed sex. he just needed to let his stress go somehow, and this was one of the only ways he knew how.

brian did remember to save and close out jae’s work, knowing how hard the blonde boy worked on the project. 

—

once they got back to the dorm, younghyun picked up his boyfriend and took him upstairs to their shared room. the others weren’t there, instead, spending their night celebrating or something. 

brian layed jaehyung down, shushing him when he whined and made grabby hands at him. “calm down, my love. i’m just getting the lube and condom, okay? i’ll be back soon, don’t worry my sweetie prince.”

jaehyung whined when he heard the name ‘prince’. he just loved when his boyfriend praised him and called him cute names. hell, younghyun loved them too, but tonight, was about jae jae.  

“b-bri bri, please,” jaehyung whined, wanting to fully let go. “i’m here, baby.” brian said, getting back up on the bed. “safe word?” he asked, knowing jae was probably gonna hit subspace tonight and he wanted to make sure jaehyung remembered to he can safe word just incase things got too much for him to handle.

”blueberry,” he whispered, bucking his hips up when younghyun just barely touched his aching cock. 

“d-daddy please,” he whined just wanting him to touch his cock. “touch me, p-please, i want it. i n-need it.” he whined, starting to let go. “it’s okay, baby. i’m gonna take care of you, yeah?” brian said, kissing down his neck, leaving hickeys.

”p-pleaseee!” he whined, why won’t daddy touch his cock? “daddy!” he sobbed, “please touch my cock, i-i’m so hard for you. daddy, y-you’re so mean!” he cried, trying to touch his cock, but brian pinned his arms down. 

“jae, baby boy. don’t be a brat. i’ll touch your cock, okay? be patient, my love. you don’t wanna get punished, do you?” he teased, making jae jae whine and shake his head ‘no’. 

“p-please daddy. i wanna, i wanna feel my p-pretty cock in your nice hole p-please,” he started whining, soon to be mumbling when younghyun played with his nipples.

soon enough, he touched his cock, still holding his baby’s hands down with the other. “d-daddy!” he whined, sobbing. tears down his pretty flushed cheeks, bucking his hips up.

”okay baby, i’m gonna prep myself now, okay?” brian said, unpinning his arms to hold jae’s delicate face in his huge hands. “color, my love?” whispering, breaking the scene for a bit. “g-green,” jae whispered, kissing up on brian’s lips.

after a few moments of kissing, brian pulled back up, straddling jae, and began to prep himself. with jae’s favorite cherry lube, he stretched himself with one finger, which grew to two and three, nd eventually four. “f-fuck baby, i’m gonna ride you so hard.” he said, making jaehyung whine again.

he slipped the condom on jaehyung, after ripping it with his teeth, and stopped. “are you ready, baby boy?” he said. jaehyung nodded, and whined when younghyun sunk down on his cock. “d-daddy,” he whined. youghyun cursed, feeling so full on his baby’s cock.

”god, baby. you’re so beautiful, you feel so good, stretching me so well, such a good boy,” he mumbled, soon beginning to bounce and jae’s cock. “hhhng,” jae whined, throwing his head back, which gave brian the perfect chance to give him more hickeys across his pale, beautiful neck.

”c-close, daddy. i’m c-close.” he whined, making brian pull back up and fuck him harder. “me too baby,” he hips slowing down, and beginning to slowly ride jae jae’s cock. “can i cum, please?” jae asked, all fucked out. “go ahead baby, with me.”

brian counted to three, and they came together, moth moaning loud, spurts of brian’s cum on jae’s chest. 

they took a few minutes to calm down, both wincing in overstimulation when younghyun pulled off jae’s cock. brian pulled the condom off. he went to the bathroom, limping a bit, and grabbed a washcloth, put it under the hot water, and came back to wipe jaehyung’s chest. 

he smiled, kissing his nose, and threw the washcloth somewhere in the room, before grabbing their boxers, slipping jae’s pair on jae, and his own on his silky smooth legs. 

“hey,” brian whispered, getting into bed, spooning jae. “hm,” jae hummed, trying to somehow get closer to brian. “i love you, so much.” younghyun whispered. jae said something along the lines back, before slipping into sleep.

”my hard working, beautiful boy.” younghyun whispered, kissing jaehyung’s before he too, fell into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this didn’t suck hhh
> 
> hmu on twitter owo: jayscuris


End file.
